The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling a torque of an electric motor of an electro-hydraulic system and to a corresponding device, in particular for a vehicle.
In electro-hydraulic systems, pressure-limiting valves are frequently used for protecting components of the system against excess pressures. This also applies to systems which have variable rotational speed drives with closed-loop/open-loop control of the pressure/mass flow (p/Q closed-loop/open-loop control).